<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Hope and Despair switch by Kazuichi_moth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564511">When Hope and Despair switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuichi_moth/pseuds/Kazuichi_moth'>Kazuichi_moth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, F/M, Flirting, Gay, Implied Murder, M/M, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Remnant Gundham, Remnant Kazuichi, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), really fucking weird, soudam - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazuichi_moth/pseuds/Kazuichi_moth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi wakes up in a room that isn't his and a body that doesn't feel right. Remnant wakes up on Jabberwok Island, ready to to cause trouble.</p>
<p>Basically Remnant Kazuichi and Kazuichi from the Neo world programm switch consciousnesses for a while, which leads to trauma, chaos and maybe even some new relationships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An awakening no one expected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second he woke up, Kazuichi could tell that something was wrong. Why was everything so warm, what was this tightness around his chest? He was terrified but yet he still opened his eyes slowly. What he saw only made his fear stronger. He wasn’t in his cabin; he was in a room he had never seen before. Trying to get up he noticed that he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried, something was holding him down. This made him panic more until he felt something move. “What is it, my beloved...?” Came a voice from behind him, making Kazuichi freeze up with fear. But then he recognized the voice. “Gu... Gundam...?” He asked hesitantly. “Yes, my Prince of darkness?” The other seemed more awake now. “Where are we...?” Kazuichi still didn’t look at him. “We are in our bedroom, why is something wrong?” ‘Gundam’ finally sat up and looked at Kazuichi. Then he broke out into a grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile on Jabberwock Island, Remnant woke up in Kazuichi’s cottage. Groaning, he sat up and looked around, trying to access where he was. “What the fuck...? This ain’t my- wait, HOLY SHIT IT WORKED!” He started laughing at his own stupidity. Remnant got out of bed and wandered towards the window. Looking outside, he was disgusted at what he saw. Everything was so bright and happy. How despairing, he thought to himself before drawing the blind shut again. Walking to the bathroom he looked in the mirror and frowned. “Guess we didn’t switch bodies... what a shame. But that just means I get to ruin this body as well!” And Remnant got to work right away. Applying way more makeup than Kaz would ever dare, he also tied his hair back after ruffling it thoroughly and took some scissors to work on his clothes. They were too unbroken for his taste. “There we go, this is way better!” He cackled to himself before walking back to the door. Throwing it open he strutted out to finally greet the other students. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kazuichi was terrified when this (very strange but handsome looking) man started grinning at him. He was sure that this wasn’t Gundam, yet the man looked an awful lot like him and had answered to that name. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Kazuichi flinched as the man grabbed his jaw and forced him to look up at the other. “Aren’t you a pretty little mortal?” ‘Gundham’ continued on. “wh-what are you-” The man chuckled. “I never said you could speak, did I?” Kazuichi snapped his mouth shut at that comment. He was scared out of his mind and the last thing he wanted to do was anger this man. “That’s my good boy~” The remnant smiled darkly. Kazuichi flushed deeply at what the other said. This only made ‘Gundham’ smile wider. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back on Jabberwock Island Remnant Kazuichi was grinning widely as he walked towards the Cafeteria for the daily morning meeting. Izuru had told him everything he needed to know before they did the switch. So now it was time to cause some chaos. Luckily everyone else was already there to witness Remnants great entrance. Kicking the door open, Remnant waltzed in, making everyone whip their heads towards him. “Good morning everyone! Isn’t today just a fantastic day?” He smiled widely and put his hands on his hips, trying to hold back some laughter as some jaws dropped. “Kazuichi, are you feeling okay...? You look kinda... different today...” Kazuichi made his way over to the tables, smiling even wider. “I’ve never been better! And I just wanted to try something a little different today, is it that bad?” He faked a pout as he looked at everyone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back with Kazuichi, he was still scared out of his mind and tried to get away from the man that looked so much like Gundham. Remnant however noticed this and let go of Kazuichi, stepping back a bit. “What’s wrong, my beloved? Did I do something wrong?” He spoke with faked worry. He knew exactly what was going on but Kazuichi didn’t need to know that. “No... no you didn’t do anything wrong; I just don’t know what is going on...” Kazuichi replied meekly. Remnant frowned but cooed at him. “What do you mean, my sweet? Did you hit your head really that hard?” Stepping forward again Gundham pulled him closer and started gently petting his hair. Kazuichi tried to pull away but somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to do just that, it felt too good and he had always dreamed about Gundham playing with his hair. So, he slowly leaned into the gentle touch. This must be a dream then, Kazuichi thought to himself. The Remnant of Despair smiled to himself as Kazuichi closed his eyes and submitted to his touch. “There you go, everything is alright...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remnant took a seat next to Gundham after everyone had looked at each other. Gundham glared at him at which Remnant pouted again. “What do you want, you fiend?” The breeder asked as he scooted away from the supposed ultimate mechanic. “Oh, nothing much, just you in my bed~” He purred while smirking at said man. Gundham blushed furiously and pulled his scarf over his face as to hide that fact. “You- You fiend!! How d-dare you make such a comment?” Remnant frowned. “Awww, why are you so flustered, Gundham? That’s not at all how I remember you!” He playfully deepened his frown. This was way too much fun! However, the others also seemed to have noticed his strange behavior as Hajime stood up. “Okay something’s clearly fucking wrong here! What is happening, is this Monokuma’s doing??” And just as Hajime finished speaking that thought, said bear appeared. “What’s all this ruckus about?” The black and white mascot then saw the causation of the trouble. “YOU?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gundham was still petting Kazuichi’s hair and murmuring soft nothings in his ear, enjoying how the slightly smaller man submitted to him so easily. However eventually Kazuichi lifted his head and looked up at Gundham. “Wait, you said that I hit my head...? Can you tell me what happened? Because I don’t remember that at all...” The remnant chuckled softly. Just like they had planned. “Well, you see, you were working on your newest creation when suddenly a piece of it fell on top of you. You fell and hit your head on the ground. I later found you unconscious after you had not shown up for lunch like you promised you would.” Gundham gently cupped Kazuichi’s cheeks, rubbing them with his thumbs. Kazuichi leaned into his touch. This made Kazuichi wonder however. Seeing as he wasn’t feeling any pain, it was very likely that he was dreaming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remnant grinned widely as Monokuma looked at him. “Well, if it ain’t my favorite teacher! At least someone remembers me!” Monokuma made his way over to the grinning man. “How the fuck are you here? This wasn’t planned at all!” The bear yelled. Remnant only smiled at this. “Oh, so He didn’t tell you about it? Well, this is just perfect.” Getting up, he walked over to where the mechanical bear was standing and knelt down. “Perhaps we should discuss this in private. Keep it interesting, y’know?~” At that the other students all backed away. “What the fuck is going on here?” Fuyuhiko yelled in shock only to get ignored by the two in question who calmly walked away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, can you tell me something...?” Kazuichi asked shyly when Gundham pulled him back up onto the bed with himself. “Of course, my paramour. What is plaguing your mind?” “Are we... are we in a relationship?” Kazuichi blushed softly as he looked at the breeder. Gundham chuckled softly, so they hadn’t confessed to each other in the neo world program, how cute. “Why of course we are. You’re my Prince of darkness, my beloved, the one that holds my cursed heart. I love you more than anything else and I would do anything for you without hesitation.” The remnant held back a grin as Kazuichi kept blushing more and more at his words. “You... you really mean that?” Gundham nodded. “Then... then can you kiss me...?” At that Gundham laughed softly. “Of course, my Prince~” With that Gundham pushed their lips together smiling as Kazuichi melted in his arms and kissed back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back on Jabberwock Island, Remnant was just finishing his talk with the small AI. “So, you’re doing this so he'll come back ‘wrong’ and hopefully kill someone?” Remnant nodded. “That’s the plan. So why didn’t the big guy tell you about it?” Monokuma pondered this. “I’m unsure but he probably had his reasons.” They nodded to each other. “Well then. I think we should get you back to the other students. And maybe you can be the new motive. If someone doesn’t die in a certain amount of time then you’ll reveal something about everyone!” Remnant grinned at that. “Oooohhh, I like that a lot.” Monokuma nodded once. “Well then, of ya go. Keep it down until I announce it, alright?” “Of course, headmaster. See you later then!” With that, Remnant left the room again and walked back to the Cafeteria, hoping to reconnect with his ‘classmates’. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kazuichi was slowly getting used to these new circumstances. This for sure was a weird dream but he enjoyed getting to act on his feelings towards the breeder. So far, they had spent most of the time in bed, cuddling and talking but he was starting to get hungry. “As much as I would love to spend more time talking with you, I am starting to get hungry...” Kazuichi mumbled softly. “Well, my beloved, let us go to the kitchen then, shall we?” Kazuichi nodded at that and slowly got up. Gundham however had other plans, as he quickly picked the smaller mechanic up. He wanted to toy with the boy’s feelings before destroying him fully. It was a truly despairing plan, but a fun on at the same time. The others had no idea of the storm that was heading their way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon reentering the cafeteria, Remnant was swarmed by the others, who tried to keep him from going in any further. “So, who are you?” Came the first question from Hajime. “What are you talking about? It’s me, Kazuichi Souda, the ultimate Mechanic. However, I remember everyone here. Except you. So, let me ask you, who are you?” Hajime stared at him in shock. “H-huh? I’m Hajime Hinata!” “What do you mean you remember everyone here?” Fuyuhiko asked, seemingly confused but angry as well. “And that’s why you’re my favorite, Fuyuhiko. You never waste any time with pointless questions. However, I can’t answer you that just yet.” Remnant grinned, watching as Fuyuhiko grew more frustrated. He was however surprised when Sonia stepped forward, making him scowl deeply at her. “Why did you flirt with Gundham?” She asked very tensely. “Well, that’s because, unlike you, I actually love him.” He shrugged, grinning on the inside as everyone appeared shocked. “You... you love him?” Remnant nodded. “Yeah, you got a problem with that, princess?” He snarled which resulted in Imposter pulling him off to the side. “Hey, please calm down.” Remnant sighed and nodded. “Fine, fine. Any other questions?” Nagito did step forward. “Yes, actually. Why are you so different from the Kazuichi we know?” Now this made Remnant laugh. “Oh, you’re joking. You gotta be joking me. I will not answer to a lowly Servant like you. However as to why I’m so different, well that’s because I didn’t get my memories erased, that’s all.” Nagito looked extremely taken aback. "SERVANT???” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime, Kazuichi and Gundham had eaten and were now tending to Gundham’s animals. “I’m surprised that they are letting me pet them...” Kazuichi smiled softly, making the Breeder chuckle. “Well, they are to protect the Rulers of this realm. I would never let any harm come to my Prince of darkness.” The lie slipped surprisingly easy of his tongue. He was never this kind to the lowly beast that was his Kazuichi. “I like it when you call me your prince... it kinda reminds me of when I had a crush on Sonia...” “Oh, you still remember her?” Gundham held back a smile. Here it goes. “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Kazuichi looked up at the breeder in surprise. “Well, I just thought that you pushed her out of your mind after what happened...” Gundham trailed of at the end. Kazuichi stared at him in shock. “Something happened to miss Sonia?!” “Why yes of course, don’t you remember?” He walked over to Kazuichi and pulled him close, holding him tightly so he couldn’t get away. “I still remember how her dress stained pink when you bashed her head in with your wrench.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class was staring at Remnant in disbelieve, not trusting a single word of what they had just heard. “Okay, no, we’re not going to do this. Someone please get some rope so we can restrain the fucker.” Fuyuhiko growled after he recovered from his shock. Everyone agreed while keeping an eye on Remnant, which made said man chuckle. “Rope, huh? Kinky, I like it.” The others looked at him in disgust. “God, you’re worse than Teruteru.” After that, the class very quickly got a chair, some rope and soon enough Kazuichi was unable to move a single limb. “Oh, it’s just like back home... which makes me wonder...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kazuichi was shocked to say the least. What kind of fucked up dream was this?? He killed Sonia? But that can’t be true, he would never be able to hurt his friends! “Ahh, there it is. That’s the look I’ve been waiting for...” The other remnant chuckled. “You always look so beautiful when your eyes fill with so much despair. It reminds me of the last time we were on the battlefield. Those tears streaming down your face make you look so beautiful, my sweet.” Kazuichi hadn’t even realized that he started crying. “But I could never hu-” Gundham cut him off. “Oh, but you did. And you will do it again, won’t you? I mean, you would do anything for me, right?” “I-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, fuckass. Tell us what you discussed with Monokuma and what the fuck is wrong that you’re acting like this?” Remnant chuckled. “Oh Fuyu, I already told you before that I can’t answer that just yet. Everything will be revealed in due time.” Fuyuhiko raised his fist at the pink haired man only to get pulled back by Peko. “Wait, you said it’s just like back home? Where is home and what did you mean by that?” Hajime asked caredully. “I meant exactly what I said. It‘s just like back home, only that he prefers to keep me in chains. It’s much more fitting for a lowly beast like me...” Remnant trailed off, his mind wandering back to Gundham and how much fun he must be having with Kazuichi. “He? Who is he?” Remnant snapped back to attention and grinned. “Why, it’s Gundham, of course.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You what? You would, wouldn’t you? I mean, of course you would. I know that you would never dare to defy me.” Gundham grabbed his chin and forced Kazuichi to look into his eyes. The slightly smaller man was shaking with fear, yet he couldn’t bring himself to fight the man he loved oh so dearly. “N-no, I-” “No? But my sweet, naïve mortal. You don’t get a say in this matter. You’re mine and you shall do as I say. Or do I need to put you back in your place first"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is he... telling the truth?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of Background information!! And perhaps some twists no one expected<br/>Also please apologize me taking so long with this, I hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would just like to warn everyone. This chapter deals with the topic of abuse. I would just like to clarify that I do not wish to romatazie it and should it come across like I am then please do correct me. This is also a form of me to vent out some things I have repressed for a long time. Feel free to ask any questions should you have any.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“GUNDHAM??” Almost everyone yelled simultaneously, staring in disbelief as Remnant started laughing loudly. “Oh god, this really is fun!” People looked confusedly, throwing each other questioning looks. “So, what you are saying is that Gundham of all people not only keeps you tied up, but he prefers to use chains to do so?!” Remnant nodded to confirm it. “Yeah, it’s really beautiful to see how despair can change someone. I mean you all changed a lot back there...” </p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi just shook his head hesitantly. He truly wasn’t sure how to act around this man anymore. One second, he was so sweet and everything he dreamed about but then the next second he was like this. Scary, intimidating, even controlling. And it scared Kazuichi to his core, he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. But alas, this was reality, but the mechanic had yet to figure that out. “That’s my good boy...” The Remnant smiled softly as he petted Kazuichi again, making the smaller only more confused and scared. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile the Students on Jabberwock Island were falling deeper into panic. Remnant was saying confusing things left and right, not caring that the others were desperate to figure out what Remnant was actually telling them. The man in question however was having the time of his life, watching as his former classmates fell deeper and deeper into despair. “This is quite a beautiful sight!” He smiled wildly. However, especially one student was quiet. And Kazuichi did not like their silence. </p><p> </p><p>Gundham thoroughly enjoyed watching the slightly smaller man shake in his arms. That fear, those tears, those despair filled eyes were. That was what he was living for. After losing most of his beloved animals in a despair inducing attack, he had gone mad. It had gone downhill for both him and his once beloved partner. It truly was a story filled with love and despair. However, both of them were too far gone to even care. It wasn’t good, it wasn’t right. But neither of the lovers could get themselves to care. Gundham would treat Kazuichi like and animal and his lover would take it and just accept it. It used to different. They used to protect each other. But now? It was disgusting. Truly and utterly disgusting. </p><p> </p><p>Remnant tried to cross his arms as he looked at Gundham. The man was and probably would always be a mystery to him. Even before they fell into despair, they never really got along. But when his Gundham convinced him to assassinate Sonia after she turned down his proposal, they bonded over the despair they caused. The Remnant smiled at that thought. It truly was a horrific bond, yet he could not wait to return into his King’s arms. As he looked up again, he saw the breeder staring at him so he grinned and winked. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of disgust, that was the most prominent emotion on Kazuichi’s face currently. Being close to the Remnant of despair messed with his head and he didn’t know how to handle it. On one side he enjoyed finally being as close with the breeder as he wanted to be but on the other side he wanted to get as far as possible away from Gundham. And yet the man in question was holding him oh so tightly. “Do you not remember, my lowly beast, how much you used to enjoy this despair?” The Remnant whispered softly to the ultimate mechanic. Kazuichi however could only shake his head and watch in fear as Gundham grinned at his answer. “Then let me remind you…” </p><p> </p><p>Back on Jabberwock Island, the ultimate breeder was trying his very hardest to just ignore the Remnant of despair that was still tied to the chair he was, forcibly, sitting on. Perhaps if he stayed far enough away from the crazed pink haired man, then he wouldn’t fall victim to his obvious lies. For one he knew he'd never be capable of hurting another being, unless of course he was attacked first. “Oh Gundham!” The remnant called out, grinning as the heterochromatic eyes found his. “Say, where are your devas? Still under that rock?” Gundham’s eyes widened. The devas were sitting in the table, eating peacefully. Looking over at them Gundham relaxed before looking back at Kazuichi. “You fiend, what are you getting at?” </p><p> </p><p>Getting the video of Chiaki's execution was no problem. Izuru had given it to the Remnants before as a preparation. Kazuichi was struggling from the wall he was chained to. “Oh, I cannot wait to have you back…” The Remnant spoke quietly to himself as he put the video into player and started up the projector. “W-what are you doing?” Kazuichi was trembling with fear, causing to rattle loudly. “Oh, worry not, sharp toothed one. This is simply to remind you of what we have been through together.” The Remnant smirked softly as he pressed play. It was a beautiful scene, as Kazuichi was screaming and crying, begging for Gundham to stop and to wake up from this nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>“What am I getting at? Did you seriously forget-" Before the Remnant could spread any further detail, Monokuma appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and told the students “Alright, that’s enough of him. I'm sure you’re all confused as to what has happened to your lovely classmate. Well, the good man has gotten his memories back! And should you not commit a murder in the next 48 hours, he'll go absolutely berserk and off all of you!! Ahahahaha, isn’t this beautifully despairing?” The others looked at each other in fear before turning back to the monochrome bear as it spoke up again. “Well then! I expect to hear the body announcement go of soon. Have fun, pupupupupupuh~” And just as fast as it had shown up, it was gone again, leaving everyone to their own thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>It had felt like hours. It had felt like days. Kazuich was pretty sure he had lost his voice from screaming. However, it could have only been minutes. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was pink. No matter where he looked, it was like the video was following his eyes. The sound of the video was echoing through the entire room. He couldn’t escape no matter how hard he tried. “Do you remember now? So, you remember how you failed to protect the ones you love? Do you remember how you succumbed to the ultimate despair?” Gundham called out as he watched Kazuichi thrash in the chains holding him up. “No, this is just a dream!! This can’t be real!!!” Kazuichi cried out. The Remnant scoffed and started the video from the beginning. “We will stay here as long as it takes.” </p><p> </p><p>Most of the students then looked at the Remnant, who was still tied to the chair he was sitting on. “Well, you heard the headmaster! Better start planning those murders~” The pink haired mechanic cackled as the others stared at him in disgust. “What? C’mon, I don’t think anyone here would want me to go berserk, do you?” His voice dropped from the high-pitched mania to a low, almost growl like voice. Most people took a cautious step back, not wanting to be near the man that went seemingly insane with despair. But not Gundham, no. The ultimate breeder took a step towards the once squeamish mechanic. The Remnant looked into his eyes with great curiosity and nearly shivered from the coldness in the other’s eyes. But before he could speak his head was whipped to the side, his cheek stinging. A loud clap echoed through the room as the others gasped in shock. “I do not know what your plan is or why you are acting so foolishly, mortal. But let it be known that you shall never lay your hands on the other mortals residing here. Now stop spewing your fiendish lies and get back to your senses, Kazuichi.” Gundham’s voice was as cold as ice and louder than thundering in the stormiest night. The Remnant turned his head back to Gundham and smiled widely. </p><p> </p><p>Gundham had lost count of how many times he rewound the tape already but oh well. Kazuichi was just hanging from the chains that held him back. At this point all he wanted was for it to stop. He was shaking, voice raw from screaming and crying. As the video started playing anew again, Kazuichi just gave up, hanging his head in defeat. The Remnant chuckled and walked over to him. “Giving up, my sweet? Did you finally realize that you are nothing but dirt beneath my heel and that you are a failure?” Gundham laughed loudly when the only response he got from Kazuichi were more tears hitting the stone ground. “Good, then we shall proceed with the next step...” </p><p> </p><p>“Gundham, why did yo-” Sonia started speaking but was interrupted by Kazuichi’s giggling. Gundham tried staring him down but the Remnant just stared back at him. “You truly haven’t changed at all. Oh please, I know you can hit me better than that. Go on, show everyone here just how much you truly hate me! Please, treat me just like you used to! Hit me, call me a lowly beast, please I’m begging you! Show the others just how worthless I am! SHOW THEM HOW YOU TREAT ME BACK HOME!!” The at the beginning giggling man was now yelling and his eyes were brimming with tears. Was this really happening? Was there still the actual Kazuichi buried under all that despair and... abuse? </p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi didn’t react when the Remnant of despair unchained him from the wall. He just fell to the floor and stared at his own hands. His mind was blank except for one thought. “I’m useless... I failed them...” His voice was barely a whisper but Gundham still heared it. As much as he wished he didn’t, the breeder felt pity for the pink haired man. However, it did make him wonder. Is this how his Kazuichi reacted when they originally became the remnants of despair? He knew little of the other Remnant’s beginnings, just that he disappeared for a while and was later found by the others, sobbing over Junko’s corpse. After that, the other Remnants and himself included watched as Kazuichi spiraled into madness and finally became the Madman he was today. “Now, now, my paramour. You can still make it right. I can give you a purpose, that is if you let me.” Kazuichi slowly looked up at the taller man who was holding a hand out to him. Did he really have a choice? Kazuichi hesitated before making his decision. </p><p> </p><p>Gundham just stared at the man before him, as did his fellow classmates. Kazuichi bared his razor-sharp teeth at them. “None of you know what pain and suffering you put me through. Oh, how I wish that none of you have the guts to murder someone, just so I can get my revenge on you!” The Remnant didn’t know why he was feeling this way. The emotions he had buried for so long, all these memories returning to him. And he didn’t know what these things were rolling down his cheeks. Gundham just turned his back to him and started walking out of the dining hall. He couldn’t stand to watch the man, he once considered his classmate, cry. Most of the others were in too much shock as to react. Sonia however ran after Gundham, calling out to said man. Hajime however looked at the Remnant tied to the chair, a million thoughts rushing through his mind at a million miles per second. Without much thought however, he reached out to the crying man and gently cupped his cheek, watching as Kazuichi stared at him. There were so many emotions in his eyes. Anger, sadness, despair, but one of them stood out. It was fear. The man was scared of what Hajime would do with him. When he saw that, Hajime decided to do something he might regret later on. He picked up a knife and turned back to the Remnant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>